The Terrific Trials
by StarbucksPanda23
Summary: 11 teams from fictional universes journeying across the world in a race spanning about 87,500 miles! Story uses characters from The Amazing World of Gumball, Inside Out, Disney's Descendants, CatDog, GTA V, Arkham, Littlest Pet Shop, Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Tokyo Ghoul, Madagascar, and real life (through YouTube)


**The Terrific Trials, Episode 1: "Can You Blame Me, J'aime me, J'aime me!"**

(The camera zooms in on a familiar face: The host of Survivor the Master's Quarters.)

LANDEN

"Hello everybody, I am Landen Taylor, the host of Survivor: The Master's Quarters! You all know and love me from that show, so I am here today to let you all know that during the times when we're not filming that, we shall be filming this! Voila! 11 teams, all hailing from different series, shall be competing in The Terrific Trials! A race around the world, these fictional competitors must deal with the struggles of the real world as they desperately try and become the first team to arrive, for the last team to arrive at each Finish Line may be eliminated. There are 13 Finish Lines along the race, 10 of which are elimination points. Today, our teams will be visiting France. They are waiting here, at Times Square Station in New York City, for the race to officially start. This is: The Terrific Trials! Let's take a look."

(Camera pans to show the first team, a blue cat in a brown sweater holding hands with an orange fish who has green shoes and legs.)

GUMBALL

Hey, NYC! We're brothers, and I'm gonna own this game! I'm great at everything I do, so yeah, it's only natural.

DARWIN

Don't you mean we're?

GUMBALL

No, I mean I!

DARWIN

Grr…

GUMBALL

Anyways, let's go!

(The camera fades out of the confessional, and the 22-person group flashes for a second before we cut to the next group: a man with white hair and an eyepatch holding a binded girl with blue hair.)

TOUKA

Hello. I'm Touka, Ghoul from Anteiku headquarters. He likes to think he's the alpha male, but he's not.

KANEKI

She needs her self-confidence. While our race could hurt us in the social aspect, it could also help us extremely in the physical aspect of the game.

TOUKA

He's absolutely right.

(The camera once again cuts away, changing from the confessional to a look at a nervous giraffe and a sassy-looking hippo, smiling at each other.)

GLORIA

Hello everybody, this is Gloria, hippo from Africa, proud and sweet, lovin my giraffe baby!

MELVIN

Please don't call me your giraffe baby.

(GLORIA smiles at MELVIN before the camera once again cuts to our next team, a pink-haired girl and a girl who has a dark getup and color scheme.)

MAL

They say we're trouble.

EVIE

They say we're bad.

MAL

They say we're evil.

EVIE

And that makes us glad.

MAL

But seriously though, we're really excited for this game.

EVIE

Mostly because we're gonna kick those losers' butts!

MAL

You know it!

(The girls high-five before exchanging smiles, and the camera cuts to the next team, a pair of guys who are laughing hysterically.)

TYLER

Well hello everybody, my name is Tyler Oakley, and here with me today is…

KOREY

Korey Kuhl! We eat chicken nuggets together.

TYLER

Pretty much.

(TYLER goes into a hysterical laughing fit before the camera races in a high-paced pan to the next team, a green girl sticking out her tongue and a happy woman in a yellow dress.)

JOY

Hi television! I'm Joy, and this is Disgust.

DISGUST

I can introduce myself Joy.

JOY

What was that? Anyway, we're the emotions in Riley's head!

DISGUST

They don't know who Riley is, Joy…

JOY

I'm sorry, didn't catch that.

(DISGUST rolls her eyes, JOY smiling, before the camera once again switches to the next pair: a cat and a dog fused together at the hip.)

CAT

We're Siamese twins, brothers, and excited for the game!

DOG

Ee-yup! And we know there's no way other teams could beat us -

CAT

We're Siamese twins! We know more about each other than any other teams know about their partners.

DOG

Right on, bro!

(CAT and DOG pound fists, smiling readily as the next team is shown, a blonde girl and a brunette, both in fancy clothes.)

MADDIE

We both work at the Tipton Hotel - while, London doesn't. Just me.

LONDON

Hi daddy!

MADDIE

I guess we came on the show because London thinks we work well together.

LONDON

We do! We're, like, BFFS! Plus, with all this extra money combined with mine, this race will be easy!

MADDIE

Isn't that cheating…?

(LONDON grins, the camera quickly flashing to a different pair: a happy-go-lucky skunk and a smiling panda.)

PEPPER

The name's Pepper Clark, worldwide comedian!

PENNY

And I'm Penny Lin! I do ballet…

PEPPER

We're both pets at the LPS, which is how we became friends!

PENNY

Mmhmm. (PENNY giggles.) And we know each other really well!

PEPPER

I think we can win the race, but Penny's not too hot about it.

(PENNY gives PEPPER an "Are you kidding me?" Look before the camera shifts over to the next team, an icy-blue haired girl in the arms of a robot resembling a shark.)

KING SHARK

Hey. My name is KING SHARK, the ruler of all time! Nobody could ever defeat me.

KILLER FROST

Please, hun, my love is enough to take you down… (KILLER FROST laughs for a moment, before looking a bit more serious.) My icy abilities are the only thing that can take us to the end.

KING SHARK

Uh…yeah.

(KING SHARK laughs nervously before wiping off some sweat, while the camera then cuts to the final team: two old men, once very fancy, and the other a crazy redneck.)

TREVOR

Hallelujah to the lord Jesus Christ for letting us play this show, got darnit!

MICHAEL

Great. First, Trevor signs up for this, and now, the humility of getting out first.

TREVOR

What in tarnation?! We're not out yet, ya gay! Baha! We gon' win the trials!

MICHAEL

Like I said, great…

(MICHAEL rolls his eyes at TREVOR before the two are shown anxiously waiting with the other 10 teams. The camera returns to an angle of Landen.)

LANDEN

Alright everybody, today, you have gathered here at Times Square. You are your partner are about to embark on a journey across the world spanning 68,007 miles across the world.

DARWIN

68,007?! That's a -

MAL

Ssh. The host is trying to explain something here.

(DARWIN looks at MAL with sad eyes before LANDEN continues.)

LANDEN

In this race, you will be faced with many challenges. Each round, except for this particular one, will contain both a Double Jump and a Hurdle. Double Jumps will have two trials for you to choose between, though you can switch any time. Hurdles are challenges that one member must complete. At the last lap, the split between your team members must be 7-6. That is, if you're there in the first place. Meaning if a member reaches 7 Hurdles, they can't do any more. Hidden in one of our Laps, which is what we call each round, are two Sprints - if you get these, you may skip all of the challenges and head to the Finish Line in any round you choose up until the Final 4. What you choose to do with the Second is all up to you, but you can NOT use 2 Sprints. There will be 13 Laps, making a total of 13 Finish Lines. 9 of these 13 are Elimination Finish Lines, meaning the last team to arrive will be eliminated. Does everybody understand?

(The group nods their heads furiously, ready to begin.)

LANDEN

One more thing, when I say go, you'll run to that Station (LANDEN points to a station in the center of the area) and find your first clue/supplies bag. On your mark… get set… GO!

(Intro music starts up, showing a globe with somebody marking Xs in 13 locations, too fast to see, and drawing lines through them, before LANDEN is shown smiling and a plane taking off. GUMBALL and DARWIN give each other high-fives, KANEKI and TOUKA run silently, and then GLORIA and MELVIN hug it out in the jungle. MAL and EVIE fiercely give each other high-fives, followed by hysterical laughing from TYLER and KOREY. DISGUST and JOY perform their emotional tasks, where the camera then pans to CAT and DOG licking their backs to stay clean. LONDON and MADDIE are pushing around a luggage cart for fun, while PENNY and PEPPER are playing in the pet store. KILLER FROST and KING SHARK look at a diabolical plan on a whiteboard, laughing and then kissing, and TREVOR and MICHAEL break beer bottles over a guy in a bar's head before smiling at the camera. All 11 teams flash in snapshots before the globe is shown once more for 1 frame, followed by the title card: the map of Xs with THE TERRIFIC TRIALS written across it.)

(LANDEN's yell is repeated once more on camera from a different angle this time. Immediately, the group follows after, running to the station where they each grab their backpacks and the clue bags. LONDON is seen tripping behind the rest.)

KANEKI

Alright, let's see…

DISGUST

Take, like, the plane in Times Square Airport…

KOREY

To your next destination, which is…

EVIE

Paris, France!

GLORIA

Eek!

KING SHARK

Come on, babe, let's go!

(The teams race as fast as they can, hurrying to get on a flight by **American Airlines.** We see a few hands raise for cabs as the teams rush to their location.)

 **Disgust and Joy (BFFs) Currently in 1** **st** **Place**

JOY

I don't see any teams ahead of us! I think we're in first!

DISGUST

Great! Cabbie, here's 20 bucks. Get to the American Airlines!

(The CABBIE nods fiercely, letting DISGUST and JOY sit back and relax on the drive.)

 **King Shark and Killer Frost (Supervillains) Currently in 2** **nd** **Place**

KILLER FROST

Great job, babe! Can we get a ride to the American Airlines, please?

(This CABBIE also nods, followed by a smile from King Shark.)

 **Trevor and Michael (Gangsters) Currently in 7** **th** **Place**

MICHAEL

Trevor, we're going to lose! Cabbie -

(MICHAEL is interrupted by TREVOR.)

TREVOR

Alright, _Cabbie,_ take us to the United Airlines!

MICHAEL

That's the LAST flight. Ugh...

TREVOR

Sorry?

(TREVOR pulls off a foolish grin.)

(The teams are shown arriving at different airports, one by one, as the teams are shown waiting in line for flights.)

 **Gumball and Darwin (Brothers) Currently in 3** **rd** **Place**

GUMBALL

We're actually doing really good, Darwin!

DARWIN

I thought that was the plan?

GUMBALL

It was, I'm just, excited!

(GUMBALL and DARWIN have giddy fits with smiles.)

 **Gloria and Melvin (Married) Currently in 5** **th** **Place**

MELVIN

What? The tickets are sold?!

GLORIA

Gurl! We have to go all the way back to Delta!

MELVIN

That'll fill up by the time we get there…

GLORIA

Are you saying we gots to go to UNITED?!

MELVIN

Sorry, Gloria…

(The camera cuts to a confessional with this team.)

MELVIN

I'm sorry!

GLORIA

Uh-uh! Melvin, your sorry butt let us down. We need to move!

(While **American Airlines** is shown departing, the camera pans back to the Delta Airlines airport. Waiting in their seats are CAT and DOG, KANEKI and TOUKA, LONDON and MADDIE, and TYLER AND KOREY.)

TYLER

Hey guys!

CAT

You know we're competition, right?

TYLER

Yes..?

TOUKA

Then it's simple. We're not taking part in the alliance.

KOREY

You don't know that's what he was asking.

DOG

Meh. We're out too.

TYLER

Rude!

(The camera cuts to MADDIE and LONDON in a confessional.)

MADDIE

So I was thinking, if Tyler and Korey want an alliance, we align with them!

LONDON

No dip. We're good friends!

MADDIE

Not to be friendly. Because they'll give us a blind advantage in the Trials!

LONDON

I don't know what that means.

MADDIE

Ugh… (MADDIE preceeds to explain to LONDON what she means.)

LONDON

We'll join!

TYLER

Awesome! Share the Sprint if you find it. We can stick together!

(The teams nod in agreement, before we see CAT and DOG in a confessional.)

CAT

Did they just give away their alliance to us and those anime people?

DOG

Ee-yup.

CAT

This game will be easier than I thought.

(The camera shows the plane departing after a few minutes visibly pass on the clock, then switches back to the teams from the 1st Flight who are now standing at the Eiffel Tower, reading their next clue: DISGUST and JOY, GUMBALL and DARWIN, KING SHARK and KILLER FROST, and MAL and EVIE.)

EVIE

Alright, let's open this bad boy up…

KILLER FROST

It's a Double Jump…

JOY

Let's see! Our options are…

DARWIN

Jigsaw or Jump? Hmm…

KING SHARK

So we can either bungee jump off the top of the Eiffel Tower or do a giant jigsaw puzzle?

EVIE

Can't you use your magic to solve the puzzle, Mal?

MAL

It's cheating. Let's just do Jump.

GUMBALL

Jump is faster. (DARWIN nods in agreement.)

KILLER FROST

Jigsaw! There's no way I'm jumping that.

JOY

Let's do Jump, please.

DISGUST

Uh, YEAH.

(The teams are shown beginning their tasks before the camera switches once again, this time to the United Airlines. Waiting here are TREVOR and MICHAEL, GLORIA and MELVIN, and PEPPER and PENNY.)

PEPPER

How did we get so far behind?!

PENNY

No idea…

(Cut to the team in a confessional. PENNY goes individually.)

PENNY

It's Pepper's fault! She wanted to drive, and we got lost! We just barely got here. We might have had to take a 4th flight if I hadn't smacked some sense into her!

(The camera cuts back to the waiting area. MELVIN and TREVOR are still frantically trying to apologize to GLORIA and MICHAEL, respectively. The camera once again switches, this time as the Delta teams arrive.)

TYLER

Come on, Hotel Workers!

KOREY

They've got to hurry up.

CAT

Heh! We're ahead now.

DOG

Let's do Jigsaw. The gravity would be weird…

(At that moment, MAL and EVIE land on the ground, preceding to receive a tip from the bungee jumping guide.)

KANEKI

Jump.

TOUKA

Duh. Was it even a question?!

(KANEKI and TOUKA burst up the tower, while TYLER/KOREY and MADDIE/LONDON follow them closely. At the same moment, GUMBALL and DARWIN land. There is a cracking sound, however, this makes the guide more excited and they are approved.)

DARWIN

Awesome! Thanks for not killing us, cartoon logic!

GUMBALL

Yep! There's the Descendants! If we hurry, we can still catch up!

(As the BFFS finish their jump, the camera shows the United Airlines plane departing before focusing on the teams doing Jigsaw - KING SHARK/KILLER FROST and CAT/DOG.)

CAT

Let's cheat off of what they have!

DOG

Great idea!

(CAT and DOG quickly copy off all of the pieces, catching up to KING SHARK/KILLER FROST, who are 75% done with the puzzle. CAT and DOG hurry to finish, and due to their cooperation, finish first, and run off. KING SHARK and KILLER FROST begin to copy silently.)

JOY

So the clue said to head to Arc de Triumph, right?

DISGUST  
Ugh, yes! There's Landen!

(In a footrace, it is shown that DISGUST and JOY have caught up to the others, just behind GUMBALL and DARWIN while just ahead of MAL and EVIE. Suddenly, through intense music and pacing, shoes land on the mat.)

LANDEN

(The camera finally zooms out, revealing GUMBALL and DARWIN to have arrived first by an inch.) Gumball and Darwin, you are the first team to arrive!

GUMBALL

Sweet! (He high-fives DARWIN.)

LANDEN

Which means that you, Disgust and Joy, are in 2nd place.

JOY

At least it's beneficial!

DISGUST

Ech. Whatever.

(A bit slower, MAL and EVIE reach the Finish Line.)

LANDEN

Mal and Evie, you are the 3rd team to arrive.

MAL

3RD PLACE!?

EVIE

Ugh! That sucks!

(MAL and EVIE looked at each other despairingly, before the camera cut back to the United Airlines teams, which have arrived to see KING FROST/KILLER SHARK just completing the puzzle. The other Delta teams have finished their jumps.)

GLORIA

We're here! Read it darling.

MELVIN

Already read! Follow me, based on the looks of it, Jump is fastest!

(The other teams, noting MELVIN'S logic, quickly followed behind him before the camera cut back to LANDEN waiting at the Finish Line for the other teams, while another team arrives.)

LANDEN

Congratulations! Cat and Dog, you are the 4th team to arrive!

CAT

Awesome!

DOG

We passed a Flight 1 team! Sweet!

LANDEN

Or, at least, that's what I would be saying if you hadn't copied the others' puzzle. For doing the Double Jump, albeit incorrectly, you're getting a 30 minute penalty!

(CAT groans miserably as KANEKI and TOUKA run to the mat.)

LANDEN

Kaneki and Touka, you are the 4th team to arrive.

KANEKI

But there's 5 teams here…

CAT

We got a penalty! But you're too stupid to figure that out, aren't you, losers!?

TOUKA

Harsh…

(Rather quickly, another team arrives: TYLER and KOREY.)

LANDEN

Congratulations! Tyler, Korey, you're the 5th team to arrive.

TYLER

Yasssssss!

KOREY

Slay, queen, slay!

LANDEN

Yes. Oh, and look who it is now! (LONDON and MADDIE follow shortly behind TYLER and KOREY.) Great job! Hotel Workers, you've made it in 6th this Lap.

MADDIE

Ugh…

LONDON

Hey, we're in the middle!

TYLER

Yeah, that's not bad.

CAT

WELL YOU CAN SHUT IT, BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT IS BAD!? OUR PENALTY!

LANDEN

Ouch… but speaking of that, Cat, even though I hate to say it, your penalty will be up in just a few minutes.

(The camera cuts back to the last 4 teams, stuck running towards the Finish Line. KILLER FROST and KING SHARK are slightly ahead of the other three.)

LANDEN

Cat and Dog, your penalty will be up in 3… 2… 1… Penalty up! Cat and Dog, you're in 7th.

CAT

WE KNEW THAT!

DOG

Cat, just calm down…

CAT

I don't take kindly to losing.

LANDEN

Well, at least you beat these guys. King Shark and Killer Frost, you're in 8th place. And you started out in Flight 1!

KILLER FROST

The puzzle was a bit harder than we expected…

LANDEN

Alright, well, our last 3 teams are yet to arrive, and here they come!

(The camera zooms in on all 3 teams: GLORIA and MELVIN are running with hope in their eyes, while MICHAEL is trying to keep TREVOR focused, and PENNY and PEPPER are staying slightly ahead. They are all, for the most part, neck and neck.)

MICHAEL

Trevor, let's move it!

(Gloria sticks out her tongue.)

GLORIA

I like a move it, move it! I like to move it, move it. I like to -

PENNY

MOVE IT!

GLORIA

Huh?

LANDEN

Penny and Pepper, you're the 9th team to arrive. Better luck next time.

(PENNY and PEPPER nod, walking to the rest of the group. GLORIA and MELVIN hurry after that humiliating loss, while TREVOR and MICHAEL struggle to keep up, but the two teams are eye and eye.)

GLORIA/MICHAEL

LET'S GO! HURRY YOUR SORRY BUTTS UP!

(Intense music plays as the teams try as they hard as they can, pushing it, until at last, a team reaches the mat.)

LANDEN

You have barely escaped elimination… Gloria and Melvin, you are the 10th team to arrive.

MELVIN

Phew. (MELVIN nervously wipes sweat off of his head.)

LANDEN

Which means that you guys, Trevor and Michael… (Sad outro music begins to play.) are the last team to arrive. I'm sorry to say this, but you have been eliminated from the Trials.

TREVOR

Aww…

MICHAEL

Whatever.

(As flashback images show, TREVOR and MICHAEL are shown in a confessional reminiscing about their experience on the show.)

MICHAEL

Even though a million bucks would've been nice, I'm kind of glad that I didn't have to play in this, because it seems like it's only gonna get a lot harder from here. Sorry, other teams. Guess I dodged a bullet there!

TREVOR

I tried my hardest, but in the end, maybe I just wasn't good enough…

MICHAEL

Nonsense. We're coming out of this as a team, which means we leave as a team! (The team smiles before the camera fades to black, ending the episode.)

1st - GUMBALL and DARWIN (Brothers)

2nd - DISGUST and JOY (BFFs)

3rd - MAL and EVIE (Descendants)

4th - KANEKI and TOUKA (Dating)

5th - TYLER and KOREY (Youtubers)

6th - LONDON and MADDIE (Hotel Workers)

7th - CAT and DOG (Siamese Twins)

8th - KILLER FROST and KING SHARK (Supervillains)

9th - PENNY and PEPPER (Pets)

10th - GLORIA and MELVIN (Married)

11th - TREVOR and MICHAEL (Gangsters) Eliminated


End file.
